User talk:Oni Dark Link/Archive 1
Archive! Dont edit --Richardtalk 19:02, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Offended? RPG Oni Oni means demon in Japanese. Yeah... I didn't know if you found out yet, but your user page said you didn't so yeah. Yes I knew that off the top of my head. I'm learning japanese so I can insult people in a different language XD =3 [[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]] the so called emo/Gothic chick Sure, and I ramble a lot. I only know like 12 words in Japanese, though. [[User:Xicera|'From Xicera,' ]] the so called emo/Gothic chick The Zant thing... Song Notes stuff Grammar and Spelling Irish the best way Funny things I noticed the section in your profile, and I thought I would respond to it... because I have an answer for the OoT ear piercing! Maybe, while Link was sleeping, Rauru decided to pierce his ears to make him look cooler. And, you know, he couldn't wake up until he was 17, so Rauru knew there wasn't a risk. This is mostly a joke, but I wanted to give you an answer. =] Daydreamer3173 Non-Zelda images FF wiki You're raising a good question about if the FF wiki is good. As one of the most populated wikia (by users), a number of them are vandals. Still, the FF wiki is fine. Just watch out for Blue Highwind. He can be a total jerk. Also, since the staff has about fifty users, don't think you'll be a part of the staff. I tried, but failed. P.S.: It's SO hard not to curse here!Xepscern I'm including rollbacks and admins there. Also, you don't need to have played all the games to be part of it.I'm one of theonly isers who has beaten them all (except Revenate Wings darn Judge of Wings). Watch out, though. Besides how awesome Vivi is, no one agree on a single thing at the FF wiki. There are people who hate Auron. These same morons like Cait-sith and Yuffie. See my point.Xepscern It's hard to believe, but some FF wiki users haven't played evn that many games. Any FF-Fan can join. If you plan to just vandalize, though, you'll face the wrath of Chaos.Xepscern See, if you sign up, but just vandalise, the staff will be angry. After a couple of threats, they will post a box, with choas on it, saying that your user page will soon be deleted.Xepscern Well, are you gonna join the FF wiki?Xepscern Re: Founder I'm not the founder of this wiki; according to Zeldapedia:About, Champion Kai founded this wiki on June 15, 2005.--Richardtalk 00:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) HEY! Thanks for all ur help. Now whats this about an n64 emulator???? on the PC?--Zack fair 007 00:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well are you a FF fan? I know I am! WOW. where'd u get 3? for the ds? or NES? is ur PSP modded? u should buy the games y'know. Support SE. Rollback zelda ii Thanks, mate. I'm currently playing through Zelda II on the original NES. Good thing i never throw things away. :) //Khanson Thanks again. I'm stuck in the last palace right now as a matter of fact. I'll check it out. //Khanson Infiltration of Hyrule Castle Linking to Wikipedia thanks i would go try that on the ether page but triforce 14 already has Oni Dark Link 08:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Timeline Page Master Quest Also, the Fire Temple in Master Quest is super bizarre. You can skip 50% of it very easily because they give you the hammer early on. I did the other half to see what was there, but didn't find anything... but there are a lot of things I don't know about the Fire Temple. There's supposedly a chest full of rupees somewhere in there I never found. I will say though that Master Quest's Spirit Temple was one of the best dungeons I've gone through in any Zelda game I've played so far. Portal-Kombat Brawl Friend Code Hey. I was bored and I looked at your Zelda game evaluation and it said I could ask you for your Brawl Friend Code. I'm always looking for people to fight so here's mine: 3609-0707-3330.--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 11:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) (P.S. You thought Melee was better?!) Cool. Let's scheduale a date. I'm free on the 29th of May.--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 20:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I don't understand MQ Dodongo's Cavern Overall, Ocarina of Time has about the same difficulty as Master Quest. However, the dungeon that got MUCH harder than the original was Dodongo's Cavern. It only took about a half hour in the original, but the Master Quest one took me around three hours to complete. Portal-Kombat I found it a lot harder. There were too many puzzles involving torches where you had barely enough time to complete them, plus the fact that you navigated the whole dungeon virtually backwards in comparison to the original game. Portal-Kombat The bomb part in the original was annoying for me, but I generally found MQ's Dodongo's Cavern harder. Also, the strange think about the MQ version was the surprising lack of enemies. Same thing in the MQ Water Temple. Portal-Kombat I never thought of it that way before. Anyways, I found it easier without so many enemies... I hated those Blue Tektites. Portal-Kombat What? Re: Changing Talk Bubbles Level 9 Yo Talk Bubble It is because he doesn't like talk bubbles...never did figure out WHY he doesn't like talk bubbles. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion Ok, I have talked about this for a while, but I think soon this club should be formed. You have been a common supporter of wizzrobe fights, and, like me, have attempted to promote wizzrobes. I already have some plans for the group, but, unlike some clubs, we will try to use as little space as possible when making things. If we have club specific talk bubbles/userboxes/etc. we will not turn them into templates, but will have an area for easy access for all of the coding, so people don't need the templates. Unless admins allow us to make templates for our club, but we shouldn't impose. anyway, what do you think of this idea? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, well first we need to ask a few people if they will vote, we need 10 people to vote on who the leader will be. They don't have to be members, just have to be supportive of the club. We also need at least 4 members...the members will vote as well. Anyway whomever succeeds in the vote has the page as a sub article, and controls the most important things about it. Any ideas on who would want to join? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 18:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that we should see some of the people who support wizzrobe fights in the ToC as well. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 20:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) hmm...how about red wizzrobe vs Shadow Hag? Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC)